Ducted-fan aerial vehicles are known for their superior stationary aerodynamic hovering performance, three-dimensional precision position hold, low speed flights, and precision vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) capabilities. As such, ducted-fan aerial vehicles, and in particular, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) implementing ducted-fans, are increasingly being deployed in battlefield scenarios. For instance, typical UAV operations may include reconnaissance and surveillance, navigating for troops and ground vehicles, and non-line-of-sight targeting. Accordingly, a UAV may be configured to detect enemy troops and vehicles in areas where ground forces (or even aerial forces) lack a direct line-of-sight. In effect, UAVs may become “sentinels” for troops as they move into enemy territory.
For operation of a UAV during, for example, a reconnaissance mission, an operator or operators of the UAV need to control the flight of the UAV. Operating a UAV may require extensive training. For example, in order to operate a UAV, it may be beneficial to have extensive experience flying the UAV or similar vehicles. Further, it may be beneficial to understand the flight performance of the UAV, such as its aerodynamic behaviors or other performance characteristics. However, it may not always be possible for an operator or operators of a UAV to have extensive experience flying the UAV or similar vehicles and/or to understand the flight performance of the UAV.